Hide and Seek
by DarkBalance
Summary: Motomiya Jun is mature enough not to believe in ghosts. Unfortunately, Daisuke's only eight. Therefore, he not only believes in ghosts, but he goes and makes them real enough to conquer the city. Written for the Sibling Bootcamp Challenge and the Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration on the DFC. Companion to Don't Make it a Habit.
1. Prologue

**wordcount:** 124  
 **posted:** 10.04.16  
 **prompt:** #30  
 _Thanks and credit goes to Keeper of the Worlds, who gave me this particular plot bunny. This is a sort of side-story to Don't Make it a Habit, It didn't feel right to just shove it all into a single chapter. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Motomiya Jun does not believe in ghosts. That is a silly and childish and very _stupid_ thing to believe in, and Jun was _twelve_ , so she was definitely beyond being childish and stupid. Jun's baby brother on the other hand was only eight and as a result was very, very stupid, and consistently woke their parents, and sometimes even Jun herself with his childish nightmares of monsters and ghosts trying to eat or kill him.

What was even more annoying was when his stupid dreams came to life and actually tried to kill them.

They weren't successful, of course. Daisuke was annoyingly hard to kill, and Jun had given up on that dream years ago.

The ghosts _did,_ unfortunately, manage to kidnap their parents.


	2. One: In Which Jun Intimidates a Ghost

**wordcount:** 480  
 **posted:** October 8, 2016

* * *

Jun decided that as far as invasions went, this one's timing was off. It was why they weren't successful when they came for her; it probably would have been different if they'd come during breakfast or in the middle of the night. As it was, they arrived in the evening while she and Daisuke were fighting over the remote.

"It's my turn, you little twerp!" Jun was screaming though the bathroom door. It had started become Daisuke's typical refuge. "I am not missing the countdown this week!"

"But I have to see how the fight ends! I can't miss this week!"

"Too bad, I need to make sure Arashi wins first place!"

Jun reflected that they may have argued loud enough to overpower the sound of the door knocking or the horrified cries her parents must have made. In fact, Jun didn't notice anything but the insults her brother was shouting at her until she felt who she thought was her mother behind her.

"Mom, it's my turn!" Jun attempted to preempt her mother's scolding. Only, instead of Motomiya Akira's kind but stern face, there was a… thing, white and floating with the appearance of moth-eaten fabric. Jun frowned at it.

"What the hell are you?"

For ghosts, they were pretty pathetic. All it took for the pair of them to flee was a glare from a twelve-year-old girl.

Well, not exactly flee, but "flail on the floor" didn't sound quite as cool as Jun wanted it to.

"Daisuke, hush for a second," Jun ordered her brother, still locked in the bathroom.

"If that's some sort of trick -"

" _I said hush._ "

Daisuke hushed.

Kicking aside one of the supposedly frightening creatures, Jun returned to the living room and stood against the wall leading to the front door and the hallway of the apartment complex. Her parents were gone, she finally realized, as listening to the shouts from their neighbors echo into the room. Jun felt a spike of fear; there was something abducting everyone, something that had kidnapped her parents and sent those ghosts to kidnap her and probably her brother too.

Well, they can keep Daisuke. At least then she'll be able to watch the music countdown every week.

"But what do I do now?" Jun murmured to herself. Not getting captured would probably be best.

"Hey Jun?" called Daisuke, his voice muffled through the bathroom door. "What are you doing out there?" Jun didn't answer right away, she didn't want to draw attention back to their apartment. She retreated from the entrance halfway, through the living room and back towards the bathroom, but it was too late. Daisuke already had the door open and was staring at the ghost-things with wide eyes.

He screamed. The ghosts found strength again.

Yes, leaving Daisuke with the ghosts was a really great idea. Jun missed being an only child.


	3. Two: In Which Daisuke Saves a Ghost

**word count:** 452

 **posted:** October 14, 2016

* * *

Jun reacted instinctively: she punched the ghost closest to her, then ran into the kitchen. From the sound of things, Daisuke might have run back into the bathroom, but his screaming indicated that one of the ghosts probably had a hold of him. Jun sort of hoped they'd take him and leave, but doubted that would happen.

"You can't run away from Bakemon," the ghosts taunted. Jun smirked to herself.

"Who says I'm running away?"

When the ghost found Jun in the kitchen, he also found out how painful a cast iron skillet could be. Jun was pretty sure he wouldn't recover from _that_ any time soon.

"Jun! Save me! Jun!" Daisuke continued to whine from the bathroom. Peeking around the corner, Jun could see her brother putting up a good fight. The ghost - Bakemon's twin? Was caught in between the door and the frame, but Daisuke wouldn't last too long.

'Why should I help you?" Jun called back.

"I'm your little brother!"

"...So what's your point?"

"I'll give up Dragon Ball for two weeks!"

"Four."

"But that's a whole month!"

A particularly hard wiggle from Bakemon's twin almost saw Daisuke lose his fight.

"Have fun with the ghosts," Jun taunted in a singsong manner.

"Fine, four weeks!"

Jun grinned to herself, "Yay."

She wondered if it was more painful to be spanked with a frying pan or smacked in the face. That crash into the wall probably didn't feel very good either.

"Grab that and follow me."

"I don't want to touch it,"

"I don't care."

"But why do I have to carry it?"

" _Because I said so._ " Jun lead Daisuke into the kitchen, where she retrieved a pair of trash bags from a drawer. "Put that in here," she ordered, handing one to Daisuke.

"Why are we putting the ghosts in trash bags?" Daisuke wondered.

"We can't just let them wake up and escape." Jun explained.

"But can't they die in the bags? Mama says we shouldn't play in plastic bags because we can su-su-suffuk -"

"Suffocate."

"Yeah, that." Jun stared at Daisuke, feeling annoyed.

"So you'd prefer we let them roam around and capture us later?"

"No..."

"Then why can't we kill them?"

"Because killing is wrong! Why can't we lock them in cabinet or something?"

Jun huffed, considering. It would be _smarter_ to get rid of the ghosts, but she didn't feel like arguing over this. "Whatever, we'll shove them in the cabinets." She declared, yanking her ghost of the bag she'd put it in. She locked both ghosts in separate counters beneath the sink.

"Great," Daisuke cheered as he watched. "So now what do we do?"

"Now," decided Jun, "we find out what's going on."


End file.
